User talk:Peter Griffen Boy
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Callofduty4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZS (Talk) 22:25, February 12, 2010 Re:Block I appreciate the fact you deserved a block, that's very mature of you. I didn't enjoy blocking you, and I don't hate you. I just can't take the trouble. I didn't block Imrlybord because I still believe you brought the flame wars on (albeit accidentally). I think I will give him a serious warning though. I'm glad you accepted your block like a man, and I know Imrlybord wasn't being a nice person either. I'll post him a message. --CallofDuty4 22:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're always welcome to come back to our wiki once the block is up, granted you stay out of trouble. I blocked you for your own good, not as revenge or to upset you. I didn't want you to get anymore flame. And I think you need time to rethink your goals. Anyway, editing the Made Up Characters Wiki seems like a good idea. --CallofDuty4 22:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You're not bothering me, and that userbox is pretty awesome. I'll use it. --CallofDuty4 22:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Moot points According to Infinity Ward themselves, Call of Duty is supposed to maintain a level of authenticity without being that realistic. That's fine and dandy, and I love Call of Duty, but Modern Warfare 2 is bit more unrealistic than I would have preferred. Imrlybord7 00:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It's not that I think more realism = better game, and I don't really care about minor stuff like that. Although I think super realistic games like Operation Flashpoint and ARMA are cool, I wouldn't buy them because that isn't my idea of fun. I like all sorts of games regardless of how realistic they are. It's just that Modern Warfare 2, a game that I hoped would be at least slightly realistic, basically ended up being a James Bond game, which was a bit ridiculous. So although I think MW2 should have been more realistic, that doesn't mean that I think other games need to be more realistic or anything like that. Imrlybord7 01:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) is good to see you mister big shot RE: You just don't get it do you? The reason you got blocked is because you attacked Imrlybord7 on his blog post which had nothing to do with you. Plus the several inflammatory comments you've posted that I'm not even going to bother to list. Attacking Imrlybord on his blog was just the final straw. Plus, nobody told you to go evade a block on your alternate account, you did that all by yourself. It's time to man up and take responsibility for your actions.--WouldYouKindly 22:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I told BOTH of you to leave each other alone in case you can't remember, and whether or not DAP is your alternate account is moot, you either made an alternate account to troll, or you got a friend to help you troll. Either way, you broke policy. You've been breaking policy ever since the first inflammatory comment you posted on the COD wiki. I'll repeat what I said before: If you ever want to be welcomed back to the COD wiki, it is time for you to man up and take responsibility for your actions. End of story.--WouldYouKindly 22:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And by the way: before you start throwing around the words "Block-happy corrupt admin" again, know this: I could EASILY extend your block(s) on the COD wiki for a few weeks because of the things you've said, I've blocked a lot of anonymous users for a lot less. But I won't, you know why? Because I believe in second chances. I believe in giving you the rest of your block time to cool off and think about what you've done, then maybe this time you'll be able to come up with a SINCERE apology.--WouldYouKindly 22:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I've looked, and frankly, the "But HE STARTED IT!" argument is old, tired, and beneath both of us. This is about your actions, not Bord's.--WouldYouKindly 22:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I never said anything about his contributions, don't put words in my mouth. The reason you got blocked and not him is because of the amount of past incidents where you have KNOWINGLY, and DELIBERATELY started flame wars. You have even admitted to this. Bord may get angry once in a while, he has been warned and blocked for it in the past (if you dont believe me take a look at his talk page archives and block log). The reason you got blocked over him is because you have been known to flamebait.--WouldYouKindly 22:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) "Still, I will admit that the Michael Jackson joke was a little childish, but an explanation on my jokes. I normally do it, to make users go "?" or to see their really funny responses, and it makes ME laugh, but not other users." Taken straight from your mouth, along with the admission to flamebaiting on your "reasons I hate canadians" blog that I ended up having to delete. You've said you've tried to cut back on it. Trying and doing are two different things. Er-go the block. Bord got off with a warning because, again, nearly all of your blog posts were flamebait/inflammatory "jokes", If it wasn't for all of that, none of this would have ever happened. Just remember that once your block is up.--WouldYouKindly 22:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Look in this conversation again. Never did I say Bord WAS innocent in this whole situation. Again I say that the final straw was when you started slinging mud at Bord on a blog that had nothing to do with you, that was completely uncalled for whether he "started it" or not, whatever you may think. A number of similar incidents was what culminated in the block, however. Everyone on the wiki was simply fed up with it. Have fun on Xbox.--WouldYouKindly 22:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a problem here? Surely you realise by now that swearing and arguing is not how we solve problems here. Gboyers talk 00:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You're free to contribute here, but unless you have a legitimate concern about being blocked (which you could report to Wikia staff), I don't think arguing (or heated discussion) helps anyone. Unless there is a realistic goal (such as proving they didn't follow the rules when blocking you) then stop arguing. GTW is fairly big - COD Wiki has a lot more active users, but I think we have quite a bit more content. Gboyers talk 01:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd prefer not to discuss this situation any further. The block was intended to keep the peace on the COD wiki, not spread the argument to another. That was never my intention and I doubt it was COD4's as well.--WouldYouKindly 01:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) K Just remember that your insulting of me in that discussion was entirely unprovoked. All TMOI said was that he would report you to me, and suddenly you turn it around and blast me out of nowhere when we haven't had any form of communication in months. I think I have the right to be offended. And if you think I'm going to burn in hell, I cannot even began to imagine where you will be going. Imrlybord7 23:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :If your god rewards people simply for believing in him over how they act toward other human beings in life I would not want to spend an eternity with him. That would qualify as evil and selfish. Imrlybord7 01:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If you are implying that you are a kinder human being than I, that is truly laughable. Even if you just consider this "the Internet," there are still real human beings on the end of every interaction, something that I never forget. You have treated so many people like absolute dirt who did nothing to deserve it. Worst of all, you pretended to be military for quite some time. If you have even the slightest bit of respect for our country or our armed forces, which I'm quite sure you do, you should still be absolutely ashamed that you tried to claim that you had been through the sort of danger and trauma that is unique to military combat. Those people sweat, bleed, and die for the title. Not to mention the fact that you are completely biased toward non-Christians, which is something that I am quite certain your Jesus would look unfavorably upon. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you hate homosexuals, too? Yeah, you're a regular saint. Imrlybord7 06:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow. I never knew that eight year olds could be such bad people. If you truly hate all of those things, you are most assuredly going to hell should it exist. And that would be awesome. Imrlybord7 20:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::EightOhEight and Slowrider both said that your voice makes it obvious that you are pre-pubescent. Imrlybord7 03:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Slow said that you leave your mic out around me and a few others so that we don't hear your voice, and Eight said that one time you forgot to take it out when he joined the party. And I know you aren't actually eight, but I definitely believe that you are a tween. Imrlybord7 03:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ... I've been observing this, and feel I should intervene. I don't know what this is about, but opinions like that aren't something I would be expressing to everyone. I agree with Imrlybord7, your are on good terms with the person that blocked you. --''Gta-mysteries 03:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Was it the call of duty wiki, and which bureaucrat are you speaking of? And if he is making fun of you for your religion, I'll try to calm him down. I think IRC is part of wikis, although I'm not entirely sure. --''Gta-mysteries 03:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' I'm not saying that your opinion will get you blocked but what might happen if this argument? would escalate. Is there more to this than just religion?--''Gta-mysteries 04:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' OK, I'll try talking to him, and remember swearing is not how we resolve conflicts here. --''Gta-mysteries 04:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' I've talked to him, as far as swearing goes, someone would be blocked for ALOT of it. All I want to do now is be the peace between this. If he continues said behavior then he will be blocked. --''Gta-mysteries 04:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' :IRC, or internet relay chat, is used by many sites. The chat channel that we use, however, is indeed hosted by Wikia, and as such behavior there can lead to blocks. That's why it is irc.wikia.com. Duh. Imrlybord7 04:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Must this go on, I mean it's over, and you shouldn't continue to berate him about it.--''Gta-mysteries 04:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' :::TMOI reported you to me. He obviously felt differently. And TMOI definitely thinks much more of me than he does of you and wouldn't do something like that. You are free to ask him. Imrlybord7 04:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::This argument is leading nowhere. Can't you just settle your differences and stop making fun of each others religons? Why bring an argument to this wiki from another wiki? Can't you two (Peter Griffin Boy and Imrlybord7) just stop fighting, because as I said above it is not leading anywhere and there is no point in having it. Chimpso (Talk) 05:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Chimpso is right, and I've already looked at the chat messages. You were the one who started it. And you keep ignoring requests to stop swearing. --''Gta-mysteries 05:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' I understand that, but if he calls you a "dispicable human being" then you should not insult him back. Instead, the right thing to do would be to report it to a member of staff on your wikis. If you decide to abuse someone who abused you then you deserve a block as much as the other person. Chimpso (Talk) 05:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I know how to end this. I have blocked you for 3 days, for this behavior. Although I gave you the option to edit your talk page. Hopefully when it expires you won't harass other users.--''Gta-mysteries 05:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' I DIDN"T FUCKING DO ANYTHING HE HASN"T DONE TO ME! "I didn't do anything he has not done to me." As I explained above retaliating to a users abuse will only end up getting you in more trouble, like in this situation. If this continues after the block expires then a further block will be given. If Imrlybord7 continues to abuse you then he will also be blocked, it's that simple and its not hard to avoid conflict. Also, swearing is against the Rules of this wiki, so I am asking you and Imrlybord7 to stop flaming and harrassing each other and swearing. This is a final warning to both of you. Chimpso (Talk) 05:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The Truth http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APeter_Griffen_Boy&diff=20925&oldid=20694 Unblocked I've decided to give you one more chance. I've lifted the block, to see if you'd drop this argument. And remember no more bad behavior.--''Gta-mysteries 05:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' :And remember what I said above, if this behaviour continues then the block will be re-instated. IT is not hard to stop insulting each other and co-operate. Chimpso (Talk) 05:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : GTA-Mysteries blocked me again. Also, I tried cooperating with him, and I got blocked for it. Trying to reason with him is like trying to reason with a snake, no matter what, it's annoying as hell, once it bites it never lets go, and you'll alwayas be eaten eithier way. Peter Griffen Boy 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said before I unblocked you, so long as you cease this argument. It really shouldn't matter if it's already done. --''Gta-mysteries 18:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' ::'' Well, there's not much to argue about, as I have gave all the nasty things he has said about me (check my COD wiki talkpage on earlier archives, it is full with flame). But instead of talking to me, I told him to leave me alone, so he blocked me. Peter Griffen Boy 18:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::GTA Mysteries unblocked you and it is shown in the block log, besides, you don't seem to be editing in this wiki anyway, you are just flaming other users, so why should a block bother you? 'Chimpso''' (Talk) 03:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Have you even read the rules? I don't know about things over in the other two wikis, but I know that it's not allowed over here. --''Gta-mysteries 03:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC)